Never Holding Back
by LunaNomea
Summary: A one-shot. Yami is looking at Yugi one night while he is sleeping and sees something unexpected that just might change their relationship. Rated for a reason.


This is a bit different than what I usually write, so I hope you all like it. : ) This is a one shot.

* * *

**Never Holding Back**

* * *

Yami was bored, and feeling actually pretty lonely at the moment. Yugi had gone to bed early that night and so that left Yami without anyone to speak with as he stood in the millennium puzzle looking out into Yugi's room from the small window that was only apparent to himself. Normally he would find a good book to read, but he just wasn't feeling it at the moment. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him honestly. Running a hand through his spikes of hair, he sat down to rest his legs. He was tired, but he wasn't in the mood to sleep just yet. It wasn't even 11 o'clock. Looking out into the bedroom of the closest person he had ever had in any lifetime, he let his crimson eyes fall upon the bundled up figure of Yugi. He was curled up on his side, his legs pulled up to his chest making him look like he was in some sort of ball position. Only his hair was evident and Yami couldn't help but smile at how cute Yugi actually was.

The boy had crawled into his heart without even trying. Yami knew the same thing had happened with Yugi because they could feel each other's emotions and hear each other's thoughts whenever Yugi wore the millennium puzzle around his neck. But they had been fighting their feelings for each other for a while now, trying to keep their situation purely platonic...

Yugi fidgeted in his sleep, breaking Yami of his thoughts about the younger boy and what to do with how he felt. The boy turned over on his back, the covers slipping from his chest all the way down to his hips. Yami's heart stopped at the sight of Yugi's bare chest. The boy was more fit than he let on, but the fact that the object of his affections was half naked in front of him could not leave him unaffected. Yugi moved again and Yami leaned forwards in his chair, watching the boy's hands move from his sides down below the covers. Heart quickening, Yami realized that Yugi's hands had slid upwards over his sides and over something that Yami could only fantasize about.

Snapping his eyes up to Yugi's face, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the boy was still asleep but couldn't help but let his gaze wonder back down the boy's taut body to see what his hands were doing. But he was unable, as the blanket was covering that area up, the only evidence of what the boy was doing in his sleep was that the there were moving bulges from under the blanket. Trying to keep a hold of himself, his breath leaving him once again as the blanket slid lower, Yami fidgeted in his chair at the ever growing of his erection. Never before had he wanted someone as bad as he did Yugi. And it infuriated him that he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He was merely a spirit inside of a pyramid.

Yugi was awake, but he made sure to keep his eyes shut and his sounds as quiet as possible. He was aware of the intense gaze from the pharaoh in the pyramid on his desk. It had only taken him this long to finally gain the courage to do something about it. Neither of them were ignorant to how the other one felt and Yugi had quite enough of keeping his hands to himself during their time alone together. Feeling his heart pound rapidly in his chest, his small hands found his hard member and stroked it from under the blankets -wanting to tease Yami as much as he could. He was still bashful enough to not show him everything, but with how the pyramid was now glowing -he could feel the heat from it from where he lay- he knew that his actions were going to get him somewhere.

Letting out a small whimper, Yugi imagined Yami's hands on him, the rush of exhilaration pumping through him from knowing that Yami was watching something so intimate, fueling his hands as they worked himself. He heard a small growl from beside him and he tried not to smirk. Feeling more confident by the noise, he kicked at the blankets so they lowered to his knees, revealing his hands ministrations and his aching warm hard on.

Yami was beside himself by that point. The boy was apparently having a very wild dream if this was what he was doing in his sleep. Adrenalin was flowing through his veins as he watched intently of Yugi's hands and the member he so longed to touch being exposed to his view. Not being able to help himself, he tore open his fly and pulled his own erection out and began to touch himself. A moan slipped from his lips, still watching the boy work himself even harder.

Suddenly, violet eyes met crimson and Yami froze. Yugi was awake. And Yami had a feeling that this had been done on purpose. Growling he buttoned himself back up and then he made himself appear in spirit form in front of the boy and Yugi's cheeks looked so deliciously red that Yami had to fight with himself to remain angry.

"Did it work?" Yugi asked, his voice small and bashful.

Yami frowned with confusion and tilted his head, taking a few steps towards Yugi -making both of their hearts speed up now that they were both aware of their eyes on each other. "Did what work?" his deep voice asked Yugi, red eyes glancing downwards were Yugi had a firm grasp of himself still. Yugi, despite his embarrassment, saw that Yami had looked down at him and so he began his teasing once more, slowly stroking himself with his eyes dead set on Yami's face.

"You feel so good..." Yugi moaned, his eyes closing from the pleasure he was causing himself as Yami's eyes slid back towards Yugi's face.

Not being able to stop himself now, Yami sat down on the edge of Yugi's bed, watching as the boy worked himself and grew fascinated when a small drop of moisture appeared on the tip of him. Mouth drying up with need, Yami licked his lips and glanced up at Yugi's face, his violet eyes watching Yami the whole time. "Go faster Yugi," Yami drawled, making Yugi gasp but do what he had asked of him.

Hands stroked and pulled at his lengthened member and Yami curled his fists with aggravation, knowing he couldn't do a damn thing to Yugi. "Faster," he gritted out, his eyes glazed over with passion he had for the little one lying on the bed. "Pretend it's me," he said, moving around on the bed to sit between Yugi's legs, staring intently at Yugi's erection.

Yugi bit his lip and closed his eyes as his actions and the fact that Yami was looking at him -edging him on- as he touched himself was becoming too pleasurable. Imagining Yami with his own hands on Yugi, his hand pumped faster and his legs twitched. A moan escaped his lips when he ran a finger over the tip, a shudder running through him.

"Yugi.."

The dark voice awoke his eyes and he looked down to where Yami was kneeling, his eyes practically bulging out when he saw Yami's black pants unbuttoned and his own long and hard member protruding out. Swallowing a rather large lump, Yugi watched Yami touch himself before lifting his eyes to meet crimson ones.

Yugi flushed as red as Yami's eyes, but continued to stroke himself, the passion he had for this man -spirit, whatever- was becoming too much and it was making his breath hitch with a prelude to his climax. Yami flung himself over the top of Yugi, propping himself up with one hand on the bed -their legs brushing but Yugi only felt a cold breeze through his bones. However, it did nothing to stop the heat between them and Yugi stared directly into Yami's eyes as they touched each other -their faces just a few inches apart as their breathing picked up rapidly.

"Yami..." Yugi breathed out, his hand on himself becoming more frantic as he got closer and Yami grunted, licking his lips again as he watched his little one's eyes glaze over with passion before crying out. Yami looked down between them as he saw Yugi's precum begin to spill up towards Yami, but fall through him and land on Yugi's bare stomach.

"That's it, my Yugi. Let go," he urged on through a moan, his own climax approaching -knowing full well that the reason Yugi was cuming was because of himself. That just made his need more prominent. And his breathing picked up.

"Mmm.." Yugi cried out and did what Yami asked of him: let go. White shined beneath his eyelids as total bliss took form on his face, his orgasm spilling onto his stomach without a care as Yami watched with fascination before climaxing himself. His cum disappeared as soon as it spilled out and Yugi bit his lip with a flushed face, their eyes finding each other as their climaxed rode out -their breathing erratic in the silent room.

A bright blush eventually found it's way onto Yugi's face and Yami leaned forwards, his lips brushing against Yugi's -a cool feeling spread over Yugi's lips, his eyes briefly closing at the contact.

"Guess we're no longer holding back," Yugi whispered up to his companion and Yami laughed.

"No, Yugi. I will never hold back."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, please review!_

_If you liked this one, check out my new Seto Kiaba/OC one shot! Also, let me know if you'd like any other original character one shots. I will see what I can come up with! The story is called "Breaking Walls"_


End file.
